Press Play
by jk2593
Summary: "So they play the movie again. But this time, they're not watching." Kurt/Blaine.


When they finally agree on a time to meet up after school, they end up not even talking. They watch Harry Potter movies, and eat candy, and even though Kurt is cursing himself for what the candy will do to his complexion, he sits. And he chews on a Red Vine.

But Blaine, despite his deep abiding love for the licorice, brought a lollipop today.

And so Kurt spends the entire movie not paying any attention, and watching Blaine lick his lollipop like he's painting his mouth with sugar- short, quick darts of his tongue followed by long, lazy licks and finally, just putting the whole thing in his mouth.

When the credits finally roll, Blaine turns to Kurt and asks if they have any ice cream. Preferably with chocolate sauce.

Kurt won't be watching the next movie either.

The next time they see each other, they talk first, Kurt opening up and pouring out all his grievances like water gushing from a long-unused faucet. Blaine listens, his face gradually falling, and when Kurt's done, he gives him a long, warm hug, and goes to find a tissue. Then, they settle in to do homework, Blaine pulling out the crapload of assignments they give at Dalton and setting them on the table. Kurt's arranged for Carol and Burt to be out of the house, and Finn's at Rachel's, doing things Kurt really doesn't want to think about.

It's not easy to focus on the geometry he should be doing, though- Blaine is _really_ touchy-feely. Like, almost uncomfortably so for Kurt, who hasn't liked to be hugged since his mom died. But he doesn't mind it with Blaine, doesn't mind that he took his hand that first day, doesn't mind sitting on their comfortable couch with legs tangled together and feet touching.

The every-other-week movie days turn into every week, which turns into watching a new movie ever Monday and Friday. Finn and Carole and Burt know now, Finn when he first say Blaine and blurted out, "Holy shit, are you guys dating?" and Burt and Carole when they heard Finn's loud exclamation. (Which they aren't. Dating. For now at least.) But now Blaine's become a regular fixture in the Hummel household, and Finn even watches movies with them occasionally.

So it's not really a surprise when, one day while they're watching old Disney movies, Kurt turns to Blaine and says:

"I want to kiss you. I want to put my mouth on your mouth, because, God, you have amazing lips, and tangle my hands in your hair, because you also have the greatest hair. I want to kiss you so badly, and I have since I first saw you, and it's only been intensified since we've been hanging out together, and when you came to McKinley after Karofsky kissed me, you helped me talk to him, but then when I told you it was my first kiss, you bought me lunch. And I didn't want you to buy me lunch, not only because a.) our cafeteria has terrible food, but b.) it was kind of the perfect opportunity, and you just were sitting there in your uniform. By the way, have I told you how hot I think your uniform is? Well, yeah, it is. And I know that my first kiss was with a fucking _girl_, and my second was… with a boy, but it was more like being violated than being kissed. So I want you to kiss me, not only because well, I like you, and I think you might like me, but also because my life, so far? It's been pretty crappy. And I think I just want to kiss you."

When Kurt's finished with this impromptu speech, Blaine just sits there for a moment, and slowly turns to Kurt. Just when Kurt's ready to start crying, apologize, leave, whatever to get out of this awkward situation he's put himself in, Blaine slowly rises, walks up, and hugs him so tightly that all Kurt smells is the warm, minty scent of Blaine's shampoo, and then Blaine's _own_ smell, that's all him. Kurt pauses for a moment, reveling in the incredible warmth of the hug, then slowly extracts himself and carefully, _carefully_, plants a light kiss right on Blaine's lips. For a second, Blaine is just there, still kind of hugging, a statue. But then he kisses back, and it's perfect, and then Kurt tries to remember what Brittany did when she was kissing him, and tries to copy it, but he doesn't think it works. But then, Blaine shows him- what to do with his tongue, carefully angling his face. And then it's absolutely wonderful, and they're actually doing it, actually kissing, and they're not Kurt and Blaine anymore, they're _kurtblaine_.

Kurt could do this forever, and judging by the noises he's making, Blaine could too. So they play the movie again. But this time they're not watching.

* * *

When Finn gets home, he finds two boys sitting on the couch, having franticly separated themselves when they heard footsteps. Kurt's hair is all messed up. Which is weird. Finn doesn't think he's ever seen Kurt with messy hair.

But then Finn sees Blaine, whose face is bright pink, and whose hair is also pretty messy and he can at least put two and two together. So he awkwardly makes excuses and goes upstairs, closing the door behind him.

When Finn's gone, Blaine gets up, checks to make sure the door is locked, and immediately starts kissing Kurt again, because right now? It's pretty much on his list of favorite things to do.


End file.
